Prohibido enamorarse de nuevo
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Al buscar un lugar dónde quedarse para ir a estudiar la universidad, Bella se encuentra con que tendrá qué vivir con su ex novio, quien tiempo antes la traicionó con su mejor amiga. Ellos pueden hacer de todo, excepto amarse... ¿renacerá el amor?
1. Engaño

*todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea es de mi mejor amiga. Yo solo me encargo de plazmarla en texto, con su permiso, claro*

Prohibido enamorarse.

Edward e isabella solían ser una pareja excepcional. La gente del instituto no podía entender cómo él, siendo uno de los pertenecientes a la mesa de los populares, fornido, de tez blanca y ojos de un color verde excepcional, , había podido fijarse en ella, quien era poco sociable, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, una "Pequeña nerd", como la llamaban en la escuela. Pero ellos se amaban y eran muy felices, tal como en las películas de Disney.

Ese sábado por la tarde, Isabella se arreglaba impacientemente en su habitación, estaba muy emocionada. Sería uno de los mejores días de su vida, ya que, luego de haber terminado el instituto, al fin se había llegado el día en el que Edward iría a pedir su mano.

"¡Por fin seremos felices juntos!" pensó.

A pesar de ser tan felices juntos, ella no entenía como Edward había podido fijarse en alguien como ella… en la nerd, en la extraña, en la fea de la clase. Para ella, dward era su sol y su mundo entero. Con él había entendido lo que era el amor… con él había entendido todo.

—¡Bella, querida! ¡Baja ahora, Edward ya está aquí!- Gritó su madre.

Bajó a zancadas la escalera, con cuidado de no caerse…  
Y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. Iba vestido de una manera formal, pero ni toda la formalidad del mundo evitó que la tomara en brazos… "íbamos a ser muy felices juntos", ella creía que eran el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, para Edward, la realidad era distinta. Isabella tenía un corazón muy frágil. La quería, pero no de esa manera. Por ello, prefería pedir su mano y seguir narrándole un cuento de hadas en su cabeza.

Después de la visita a Isabella, Edward fue a su apartamento. Tenía qué terminar varios proyectos de informática para entregar, mas luego de unas cuántas horas, se encontraba agotadísimo de ver tanto código y con un hambre infinita. Se disponía a comer cuando, alguien tocó la puerta de su apartamento. Corrió a abrir y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Tanya. Era una chica alta, rubia y de ojos verdes y fríos. Ella era la chica más popular de la escuela y también, la mejor amiga de isabella. Ella llevaba una botella de vino en sus manos, Edward la invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta tras entrar ambos en el cálido lugar.

—Hola, hermosa- Le saludó él con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que derretían a todas las chicas de la escuela.  
—Hola, guapo- le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, sonrisa que a Edward fascinaba –En serio, ¿No tienes nada para cenar?- Preguntó, paseándose por su cocina.  
—No- Respondió tajante.  
—Pero… ¿porqué?-  
—¿Tú crees que con todos los proyectos que debo terminar tengo tiempo de hacer comida?- preguntó retóricamente. Estaba enfadado.  
—No, pero se supone que tienes a tu novia, cariño-  
—Qué bah… ella vive en un cuento de Disney y yo… vivo entre códigos. No sé ni porqué ando con ella si no tenemos nada en común- Dijo riendo.  
—Puedes estar con ella pero divertirte conmigo…- Dijo Tanya con voz sensual.  
—No me provoques, Tanya-  
—¿Entonces, qué dices?- provocó Tanya, sonriéndole y acercándose lentamente hacia él.  
—No me puedo negar a eso, princesa-

Y así las cosas. Destaparon la botella de vino y se emborracharon, dando paso a una noche de alcohol y sexo desenfrenado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente ocurrió algo inesperado. No supieron ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto, Isabella estaba parada frente a ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la dignidad por el piso. Para ella fue lo peor que pudo haber visto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso después de decirle que la amaba, y todavía, después de pedir su mano?

—Amor, lo siento…- Edward estaba atónito, sin saber qué hacer.  
—¿Amor, lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decirme? ¿Y todavía, quieres que te perdone después de lo que acabo de ver?- Preguntaba ella, sollozando de coraje.  
—Mi vida, es que…-  
—Es que nada, Edward- Interrumpió Tanya –Ya no le mientas más. ¿Porqué no le cuentas todo lo que hicimos ayer?  
—¡No quiero saber nada! Simplemente, los dos me traicionaron y se acabó… se acabó la amistad y se acabó la relación-

Isabella se fue destrozada, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

*continuará*

Estaba teniendo una agradable charla por watsapp con una muy querida amiga, hablando de cosas triviales y de pronto, la plática nos llevó a muchas cosas. Fue ahí donde nos preguntamos ¿Te imaginas a unos ex novios que por circunstancias del destino, tengan qué vivir juntos?

Yo le dije: "¡Mierda, porqué no se nos ocurrió antes!" e ahí salió esto, que solo acemos por probar y por adaptar algo.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ^_^


	2. propuesta

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea le pertenece a una amiga. Yo solo la escribo*

Esas vacaciones de verano fueron las peores que Isabella recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida. Los meses pasaban y ella se encontraba en una depresión constante, la cuál, intentaba superar con ayuda de su familia. En uno de esos aburridos días de verano, julio para ser más exactos, ella se encontraba mirando unos cuántos videos en internet. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en la barra de notificaciones apareció un mensaje… el problema no era el mensaje, si no de quién venía. Era simplemente algo que ella no se esperaba.

 _Edward: Hola, Bella._

Ella se quedó pasmada. No sabía qué cara poner, no sabía si quiera si reír o llorar porque… a pesar del daño hecho, ella aún le amaba, o eso quería pensar.

 _Isabella: Hola_

 _Edward: oye, lamento todo lo acontecido. Sé que no está bien que te hable después de todo pero… ¿ya has decidido qué estudiarás?_

 _Isabella: estudiaré lo mismo que tú, sabes que siempre me ha gustado._

Ella intentaba ser cortante en su conversación y, al parecer, le estaba saliendo bien.

 _Edward: bien, eso me agrada. Si gustas, podría ayudarte. Créeme que estaría encantado de hacerlo_

 _Isabella: ¿te has vuelto loco? :O_

 _Edward: No, fuera de todo lo que pasó, te aprecio demasiado y lo sabes_

 _Isabella: ¿vamos, de qué se trata esto?_

 _Edward: Bella, yo solamente quiero ayudarte… mira, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y lo hablamos con más calma?_

Decidió dejar el mensaje en visto por un tiempo. Ella tardó días en contestar esa respuesta, pues realmente la había dejado pensando, si aceptaba sería una idiota, pues perdería su dignidad y se sentiría pisoteada por quien alguna vez dijo y fingió amarla.

 _Isabella: Está bien, está bien. Acepto tu propuesta_

 _Edward: me parece perfecto, te prometo que solamente será para eso_

Cerró el ordenador de golpe y decidió bajar las escaleras. Ahí, le esperaba su madre, quien quería hacerle la misma pregunta que Edward.

—Y bien, querida, ¿Ya decidiste qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó alegremente. Esos días, Isabella y su familia habían estado evaluando la situación para acudir a la universidad, la cuál, se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella vivía. Sus padres creían que por su depresión, podría tomarse un año sabático en lo que lo superaba, mas ella estaba dispuesta a continuar sus estudios normalmente. El único problema era cómo hacer con las distancias, algo que ella intentaba solucionar.

—Creo que sí. Además, ya había quedado contigo y con papá de que me encontraría un apartamento- Comentó de forma tajante.

—Bella, ¿Te pasa algo? Te conozco bien y sé que no te encuentras bien- Preguntó su madre, dudando.

—No, no es nada. Es solo que… tengo algo de hambre- Mintió para así conseguir una huida rápida del interrogatorio de su madre. Esta se pondría furiosa si se enterara que volvió a hablar con Edward, el hombre que la había traicionado con su mejor amiga.

Esa noche, Isabella no pudo dormir. Todo el tiempo lo pasó dando vueltas en su cama. No quería aceptar que aún se estaba haciendo ideas en su cabeza, creyendo que su cuento de Disney, que ya estaba más que roto, podría volver a comenzar de alguna u otra manera.

Esa tarde sus padres salieron al trabajo, como siempre, dejándola sola en casa. Se metió a la ducha, dispuesta a arreglarse con sus mejores atuendos. Al final, se decidió por un hermoso vestido color morado con un collar de perlas un poco discreto. Llevaba zapatos en color dorado con algo de pedrería en el empeine. Al salir, Edward ya se encontraba en su coche esperándola para irse. Isabella resopló en su interior. Se alegraba de que no hubiese nadie en casa que le pudiera hacer un cuestionamiento del porqué se encontraba él ahí.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, completamente ida y sin ganas de sacar conversación. Él por su parte, intentaba preguntarle sobre su día a día.

—Y… ¿qué tal te fue de vacaciones?- Preguntó.

—Yo creo que eso a ti no te importa- respondió cortante y, ¿Porqué no? Algo molesta –Mejor cuéntame tú ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste con Tanya?- Tenía sus emociones a flor de piel, le estaba costando mucho no ponerse a llorar de la rabia que le producía todo este asunto.

—Entre ella y yo no hay nada de nada, ella se me lanzó…-

—Y supongo que pretendes que yo te crea eso, ¿No? ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué soy una idiota?- le interrumpió.

—No… tranquilízate, sólo vamos a aclarar lo que dijimos por mensajes el otro día- Cortó el tema.

Al fin, llegaron al restaurant. Era un lugar algo lujoso donde se vendía comida italiana. Una amable mesera los recibió y los guió hasta donde tenían su reservación hecha. Era un pequeño cubículo en el cuál había una mesa para dos y muy poca gente. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y solamente pidieron algo sencillo, ya que no planeaban quedarse ahí mucho rato.

A Isabella le estaba costando mucho contenerse. Las ganas de llorar la invadieron mucho más, ya que su cabeza se llenó de lindos recuerdos. Pareciera que Edward había elegido el lugar con descaro porque justo en ese mismo lugar, le había pedido que fuesen novios hacía 3 años e iban ahí cada aniversario. Por cierto… ese día, serían 4 años. Pero ahora los traía al lugar una situación completamente diferente. Dejó que el orgullo la consumiera y no demostró ninguna emoción; sus estudios universitarios eran mucho más importantes que esas tonterías.

La comida llegó casi al instante y comenzaron, quedando completamente en silencio y mirándose el uno al otro. Entonces, Edward decidió armarse de valor y comenzar a hablar.

—Entonces… ¿has decidido estudiar en la misma universidad que yo?- preguntó Edward, haciéndose el sorprendido.

—Sí… y ¿para qué lo preguntas? Después de todo, siempre supiste que era mi maldito sueño estudiar ahí-

—Me parece bien, así que, vengo a proponerte una idea. No sé qué te parezca, después de…-

—habla ya, por favor- Ella interrumpió, dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa por desesperación y para sacar la rabia que se había acumulado en su interior.

—¿Has conseguido apartamento o alguna cosa de esas? Sé que tu casa está muy lejos de la universidad y… además, no vas a estar con tus padres toda la vida ¿O sí?-

—Eso ya lo sé, no me estás diciendo nada nuevo y aunque, ya no quiero estar ahí, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de familia acomodada y conseguirme un apartamento barato no es nada sencillo-

—creo que te tengo una solución, mas no sé si proponértela-

—Se supone que para eso estamos aquí ¿no? Edward, ve al grano, por favor. No tengo todo tu tiempo-

—Bien, te lo diré. Ven a vivir conmigo-

Ella se quedó pasmada de sorpresa. Pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. ¿Su ex novio pidiéndole que fuera a vivir con él? ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto?

—¿pero… te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?- la cara de Isabella era de puro horror.

—Hey, pequeña, no te alteres- Edward se cambió de lugar, quedando a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

—Es que… ¡No entiendo cómo es que me pides eso!- gritó, completamente consternada.

—Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada… tú tendrás tu habitación y además, no pretendo que me pagues nada…-

—¿Estoy escuchando bien?- La cara de Isabella ahora era de pura sorpresa.

—Deja de interrumpirme, por favor- Se aclaró la garganta y continuó –En cuanto a la renta, si quieres, luego podemos arreglarnos tú y yo. Por el momento, solo está de que aceptes. ¿Qué me dices?-

—¿Puedo pensarlo?-

—Sí, pero te doy dos días para hacerlo-

—Está bien, te tendré respuesta pronto- Respondió, soltándose de su agarre.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y Edward se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Por fortuna, el lugar aún seguía solo. Isabella se puso el pijama, se recostó en su cama e intentó dormir, pero esta fue otra noche de insomnio. Después de pensarlo toda la noche, decidió que sí aceptaría la propuesta. Sí, con la dignidad por el piso y lo que sea, pero pretendía conformarse con unas cuántas migajas de la atención del que antes fue su novio. Al bajar a desayunar, dio la noticia.

—¡mamá, ya tengo apartamento!- le dijo, intentando sonar alegre.

—¿qué? ¿Pero… cuánto necesitarás para pagar la renta?-

—Serán 500 dólares al mes. Lo rentaré con una nueva amiga a la que conocí ayer, también necesita un lugar dónde quedarse y viene desde otra ciudad que está en la punta del país-

—Quiero conocerla- respondió su madre con gesto serio en el rostro.

—Ya luego te la presentaré, tú quédate tranquila. Por lo pronto, lo importante es que ya tengo apartamento- Isabella sonrió, satisfecha.

No era como que tuviera qué pagar. Sin embargo, siempre soñó con ahorrar y ahora su madre le estaba dando la oportunidad para hacerlo. Quién sabe, en algún momento podría surgir alguna emergencia…

—¿A partir de cuándo tienes qué irte?- preguntó su madre.

—Las clases comienzan en 2 semanas, pero tengo qué irme la próxima. Tú sabes… instalarme en el lugar, conocer la escuela y todo eso. Intentaré venir cada fin de semana para visitarlos a ti y a papá. Puedes quedarte tranquila, yo estaré bien-

Su madre presentía que algo planeaba, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Tenía la suficiente confianza en su hija como para saber que todo estaría bien y decidió no preguntarle nada. Aunque era buena chica, a veces, Isabella tendía a hacer las cosas de forma impulsiva.

Después de un día de muchas ocupaciones, llegó la hora de dormir. Ya entonces, cómoda y en la soledad de su habitación, tomó su móvil para llamar a Edward. Nerviosa y casi dudando entre hacerlo o no, marcó el número. Una voz adormilada le atendió.

—Edward, he decidido que sí me iré a vivir contigo- Dijo, dispuesta.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero qué alegría! Te prometo que nada te va a faltar… y sabes que lo hago porque te aprecio demasiado-

—Deja de fingir, por favor. Sé que no es eso, sé que en realidad la nerd te da lástima y…-

—shshsh… nadie me da lástima, realmente quiero que te quedes aquí porque nadie como tú…-

—¡Cállate!- Ella interrumpió.

—te quiero aquí el siguiente lunes. Nos vemos la próxima semana, adiós- realmente él no sabía ni qué decirle. Sabía que cuando se ponía en su faceta de "yo todo lo sé y no me digas nada", hablar con ella era imposible. Así que, colgó la llamada y lo dejaron así.

*Continuará*

¡Hola de nuevo!

Me alegro de subir un nuevo capítulo ^_^

Esperé a que mi amiga escribiera la idea y yo me encargué de editarla, ponerle diálogos y todo eso. ¡Esto es genial! Disfruté mucho planeando junto con ella este nuevo capítulo. ¡Créanme que sí!

A veces ni la universidad te impide que las ideas se te desarrollen :D

¡Ahora, mi parte favorita!

*Respondiendo reviews*

Isabelmoob: ¡Gracias por tu review! Eres muy observadora :D

Carol: Gracias por tu interés. Me congratulo decirte que también se me hace interesante escribirlo

Blankitapia: ¡gracias! Lo sé, ella es una maldita genio. Creo que ella es la cabeza y yo las manos… aunque admito que a la historia también le estoy poniendo un poquito de mí *-*

Marieisahale: ¡gracias! Si el inicio te gustó, espero que la historia siga complaciendo tus expectativas

*Fin de la sección*

¡Es todo por esta ocasión! Pido que nos tengan algo de paciencia. Ambas estudiamos la carrera profesional. Mi amiga casi la termina, por lo que andamos casi siempre corriendo por todos lados. De todas formas, escribir es divertido y a ambas nos encanta, por lo que pretendemos apurarnos para traerles capítulos lo más pronto posible.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Nos leemos!


	3. 3 Nueva vida

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea le pertenece a una de mis mejores amigas*

Prohibido enamorarse de nuevo.

La semana siguiente fue larga y tediosa. Isabella estuvo empacando todo para partir a su nuevo hogar y ayudando a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa. AL fin llegó el domingo por la noche y, después de una despedida algo formal, ella llamó a Edward a su móvil para planear cómo es que se iría a su nuevo apartamento, hogar o como se le quiera llamar, ya que, al haber sido traicionada por él y ser conocido esto, sus padres no podrían verlo sin propinarle una buena paliza, o ponerle una orden de restricción.

—¿Hola?- Edward atendió al teléfono con voz alegre, lo cuál, a Isabella le pareció bastante extraño.

—Hola, hablaba para decirte que pasaras por mí mañana a las 11 de la mañana. Es cuando mis padres estarán trabajando y sabes que por lo acontecido no pueden verte ni en pintura- Dijo apresuradamente.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Ya tenemos todo bajo control. ¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres?-

—Les dije que me iría a vivir con una amiga venida de otra ciudad, pero eso no importa. ¡Ven a la hora indicada!-

—calma, calma, querida. ¿Y no te despedirás de ellos?-

—Lo he hecho esta noche, como si eso te importara- Su tono de voz era frío y distante.

—vale, vale, mañana estará todo listo y paso por ti a las 11 de la mañana- Y Bella colgó para no sacarle plática. Ella solamente estaba pensando en lo que se le venía de ahora en adelante. ¡Si supiera en la que se fue a meter!

Al día siguiente, sus padres salieron a trabajar y ella quedó sola en casa. Tomó sus maletas y al bajar, Edward ya la estaba esperando en su lujoso auto. Subieron las cosas a la parte trasera del vehículo y Isabella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto Edward puso en marcha el auto, supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás. Serían las 3 horas de viaje más largas que Isabella hubiera recordado haver vivido.

—¿Va todo bien, hermosa?- Le preguntó Edward a Isabella, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

—Deja de hacer eso- Ella frunció el seño. —Mejor, dime, ¿quién sabe que ahora viviré contigo?- Preguntó, ahora sí poniendo seriedad en el asunto.

—Nadie lo sabe, por esa parte puedes estar tranquila. Pero mejor no digas nada, Tanya sigue acosándome-

—¿Ella te acosa? ¿O tú le hablas?-

—Ella hizo que rompiéramos lo nuestro-

—Ese no es el tema, Edward. Sólo quería saber quién más sabe de esto-

—¡Nadie sabe!- Respondiió molesto, golpeando el volante con la mano cerrada.

—¡No me grites!- Isabella le contestó.

—Será mejor que no digas nada, imbécil- la interrumpió.

—¿Y porqué no quieres que diga nada?-

—Porque sabes perfectamente cómo corren los chismes, además por lo que pusiste en la página de Facebook después de verme con…-

—¡Ya, no quiero saber más!- comenzó a sollozar y así estuvo por unos cuántos minutos.

—pero qué estúpido soy…- dijo en voz baja. Decidió detener el auto antes de que el coraje lo impulsara a hacer algo indebido, y así la encerró entre sus brazos, gesto que a ella le gustaba tanto cuando eran novios. Isabella no sabía si esto era un acto descarado o si él pretendía volver a tomar la relación –Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento- Le decía, mientras jugaba con sus lacios cabellos.

"¿Pero qué clase de vida llevaré a su lado?" Pensaba ella.

—No quería gritarte, en verdad- Le dijo Edward, acomodándose de nuevo y volviendo a poner el auto en marcha.

—Vale, como quieras- Dijo ella, secamente.

—me molesta mucho que me contestes así, ¿Sabes?- Dijo Edward, con gesto herido en el rostro.

—Y después de todo, ¿Qué esperabas? No pienses que te contestaré bien después de lo que tú hiciste. Además, estas cosas no las hago por ti, si no por mi carrera-

—Está bien, está bien-

Por fin, llegaron al apartamento. Edward se comportó demasiado caballeroso con Isabella, haciendo detalles tan pequeños como abrirle la puerta del auto hasta llevarle las maletas. El lugar era lujoso, tenía muebles hermosísimos y era bastante amplio.

—¿Dónde es mi habitación?- Preguntó ella insistentemente.

—Aquí es tu habitación, princesa- Le dijo Edward, tomando sus maletas y abriendo una gran puerta de madera de roble.

El lugar era simplemente hermosísimo. La habitación era espaciosa; contaba con un guardarropa extenso, tenía su propio baño y vestidor. La cama tenía edredones en color rojo y los almohadones se veían más que cómodos. Edward puso las maletas en la esquina, cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia ella.

—¿Alguna regla en especial que tengas en este lugar?- Ella conocía a Edward y sabía porqué le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, pues él era dominante en todos los aspectos y era muy exigente consigo mismo. De hecho era el más inteligente de su generación y era un ejemplo para toda la universidad, era ese típico alumno preferido por los maestros.

—No, aquí no hay reglas, pequeña. De hecho, vamos a romper una regla no establecida- Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De que hablas?- Ella preguntó.

Él la abrazó, la atrajo hacia él y se sentó en la ancha cama que se extendía en medio de la habitación.

—¿pero… qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Preguntó ella completamente confundida.

—Te voy a dar tu regalo de bienvenida- le dijo en tono de broma.

—¿no estarás hablando en serio?- preguntó alarmada.

—claro que hablo en serio- le respondió, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué putas haces?- Preguntó ella, con miedo en su voz. Estaba debatiéndose internamente. Por un lado, su mente le decía que él la había lastimado y le mostraba imágenes de aquél fatídico día. Por otro lado, sus terminaciones nerviosas comenzaban a reaccionar y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cierto placer.

—Dime, ¿Qué sientes?- Le susurró al oído. Edward conocía perfectamente ese cuerpo y sus debilidades. Sabía que ciertas caricias la harían morir y, precisamente, eso era lo que buscaba.

—Edward, esto no está bien- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa. En realidad, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Se estaba derritiendo en esas manos que ahora, sin permiso, se colaban por debajo de su blusa.

—Nos íbamos a casar para esto ¿no?- Se burlaba él mientras ella intentaba levantarse para salir corriendo de ahí. Edward tenía una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.

—¡Aléjate de mí!- Gritó ella muerta de miedo y de placer. Sentía temor de sí misma, de Edward y de la situación que la rodeaba. Él la tomó de ambas manos y las colocó por detrás de su cabeza.

—me parece que alguien debe tener bien clara su posición, ¿no?- canturreó él –Vamos a ver, yo te estoy dando un techo, comida y no te estoy pidiendo dinero a cambio. ¿Merezco algo de tu parte, no?- Reía, mientras observaba la expresión de ella. Besó su cuello para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

—Qué estás… ¿Insinúas en que te pagaré la renta con…?-

—Shshsh… cállate y disfruta. Esto puede ser placentero para ambos si te lo propones- le dijo, desabrochando su sostén. Su blusa ya estaba en el piso.

Ella intentó resistirse. Las caricias de Edward la estaban haciendo morir lentamente, esto era placer convinado por los dos. Al final, dejó de oponerse. No tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decir que no y salir corriendo de ahí. Se sintió estúpida y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, al igual que sus cuerpos sobre la cama. Se sintió más humillada aún cuando pudo ver en el espejo de su cuarto la cara de placer que ponía Edward mientras era penetrada y los sonidos del piel contra piel junto con sus sollozos eran lo que se oía en aquella casa, lo único que se podía escuchar. En cuanto él quedó saciado de ella, se levantó como si nada, le sonrió amablemente, agradeciéndole por aquella noche y tomó su ropa saliendo de inmediato.

Isabella estaba completamente aturdida. No sabía qué pensar, qué creer, o qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que era la persona más estúpida del mundo. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, es decir, ya no eran novios ni si quiera y prácticamente, se estaba vendiendo por un techo y comida. ¿Pero, qué más podía ser? Era eso o seguir viviendo en un infierno en su propia casa. Sus padres adoraban a Tanya y esa maldita perra casi vivía con ella, destrozándole poco a poco la vida y la reputación dejándola, al menos en su ciudad natal, completamente sola.

Es así como Isabella se fue, bañada en lágrimas, hasta la ducha.

Y mientras quitaba con un estropajo y jabón el semen que escurría de sus piernas y su parte íntima, no pudo dejar de pensar que era el principio de un verdadero infierno, que esto se pondría mucho peor y que se lo merecía.

Porque no valía nada…

Porque era una puta…

Y porque nunca, nunca sería merecedora de el amor de alguien. Tampoco de la amistad…

*Continuará*

Uuuuy, creo que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más fuertes… ¿O qué piensan ustedes, lectores?

Debo decir que mi amiga ha tenido muy buenas ideas esta semana, cosas que harán a la historia ponerse más interesante. En verdad amo sus ideas :D ¡estoy emocionada y ya quiero saber qué más va a ocurrir en esto!

Y ahora, mi sección preferida :3

*respondiendo Reviews*

Melania: Creo que con lo visto en este capítulo nos ha quedado muy claro que, para que Bella muestre dignidad, falta mucho. A todos los personajes de esta historia les queda demasiado camino por recorrer y tienen qué crecer para darse cuenta de que necesitan hacer cambios radicales en su vida.

Marieisahale: ¡No creas, como ya te has dado cuenta… el orgullo juega malas, muy malas pasadas! :D

Conejoazul: jajajajaja el trío será con alguien… muy inesperado, incluso me dan risa las propias ideas mías y de mi amiga, pero te prometo que será igual de interesante

*Fin de la sección*

Y así las cosas, veo muy muy pronto un próximo avance así que… ¡Espérenlo!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. encuentros

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea le pertenece a una de mis mejores amigas. Yo solamente escribo*

Prohibido enamorarse de nuevo.

Esa noche y todo el día siguiente, Isabella la pasó acostada en su cama. Sin duda, había sido uno de las peores experiencias que había vivido, como cuando vió a Edward abrazando y besando a Tanya. Y así, se dieron exactamente las 8 de la noche cuando Edward fue a su habitación. Había pedido una pizza para ambos. Pareciere que a él no le importaba nada lo que había ocurrido, pues se comportaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada de lo del día anterior.

—Hey, despierta- Le dijo zarandeándola un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó ella con voz adormilada.

—¿Piensas dormir todo el tiempo? ¿O acaso lo de ayer te dolió tanto que…?-

—¡Cállate ya! ¿quieres?- le tiró un golpe en la cara.

—Me estoy portando bien contigo, pero tú no te estás dejando… ¿qué me sugieres hacer?- Le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida pintada en su rostro.

—Lo que puedes hacer es largarte- Le dijo ella intentando parecer distante.

—Eso significa que no vas a cenar ¿Cierto?-

—Cenaré, pero no contigo-

—Está bien, no es como que te voy a estar rogando toda la vida- Respondió arrogantemente. Salió de la habitación sin decir más nada y cerró con un portazo.

Ella sin duda se sentía perdida. Se sentía una porquería, se sentía sucia, se sentía una sucia… no podía creer que hubiera caído tan bajo ¿Es decir, qué clase de persona se vendía a sí misma solo por un techo y comida cerca de la universidad donde estudiaría?

Pasó la noche durmiendo de forma intranquila. De esos sueños ligeros en los cuáles, te despiertas al instante por cualquier ruidito que escuches. Al fin, al siguiente día, viendo que ya estaba completamente claro, decidió levantarse. Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora. Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana.

"Bueno, otro día más en el que hay qué levantarse y enfrentar la vida," pensó.

Se desperezó, se metió a la ducha y se arregló. Decidió que ese día fingiría estar muy feliz, se intentaría hacer creer a sí misma que no había pasado nada. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus planes se fueron al carajo; encontró, en la sala, una escena salida de sus peores pesadillas. Edward no se encontraba sólo, Tanya estaba ahí, tan altiva, tan arrogante y tan hermosa como siempre. Ésta se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a Isabella, a quien saludó con un fuerte abrazo… como si la amistad estuviera intacta, como si nunca jamás hubiera pasado nada entre las 3 personas presentes en aquella habitación.

—¡Bella, hermosa! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Me ha comentado Edward que vivirás con él aunque… no entiendo porqué trajiste a ésta nerd y no a mí, cariño- Le sonrió a Edward, mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos y perfectos, todo acompañado de una sonora y aguda carcajada.

—Tanya, no empieces, por favor- Le respondió Isabella, intentando contenerse… a ella y a sus tremendas ganas de tirarse a llorar. Le gustase o no, aún no lo había superado.

—¿Es que acaso intentan reavivar el fuego de algo que ya fue? ¡Aw, qué romántico!- Tanya soltó con desprecio –Pero… queridita, eso ya se terminó. Por favor, dulce, no vivas más en el pasado- Fingió tristeza. Edward, cansado de estos diálogos, decidió tratar de ponerle fin a esta situación.

—Cállense las dos ya. ¿Bella, qué necesitas?- Preguntó Edward con tono amable.

—nada de tu parte. Iré a la cocina, sigan con sus cosas- Dijo ella de forma cortante.

—¿Te fijas? ¡Cómo es de amargada!- Comentaba Tanya con carita triste –Yo solo intento aconsejarla y ser una buena mejor amiga, digo, eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas ¿No? ¡Y ella me trata así! Debería estar agradecida conmigo, la he ayudado tanto… además, tomemos en cuenta que sus padres me quieren más a mí que a ella…-

Ese último comentario hizo enfurecer a Isabella, quien se regresó sólo para propinarle una fuerte bofetada a Tanya.

—¡Óyeme… y a ti qué te ocurre!- gritó Tanya, tirando fuertemente a Isabella de los cabellos.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa en este instante!- Edward le gritó a Tanya.

—¡Dile a ella que se largue! ¿Porqué a mí?- Tanya gritó, colérica.

—¡Porque estoy harta de sus estupideces! Isabella, ve a tu habitación, tú y yo hablaremos después-

Isabella no obedeció y como sentía que se moría de hambre, en lugar de ir a su habitación, fue hacia la cocina. En cuanto a Tanya, no tuvo de otra mas que irse. Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y luego fue a la habitación de Isabella. Al no encontrarla ahí, se dirigió a la cocina. La encontró recalentando unos cuántos trozos de pizza de la noche anterior.

—No te comas eso- Regañó Edward.

—¿Y a ti qué? Que te valga madres- Respondió Isabella.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pelear así- Le dijo con tono autoritario.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga?- Preguntó, fríamente.

—Desde que vives en mi apartamento. Te lo advierto, Isabella, no quiero escándalos. ¿me has oído bien?-

Esa semana fue infernal para ella, incluso más de lo que hubiera deseado. Todos los días le pagó a él con sexo, pues consideraba que era lo único que podría darle. Y de pronto, se llegó ese ansiado lunes para ella, el primer día de clases en la universidad.

Ese día, el despertador comenzó a sonar insistentemente a las 6 de la mañana. Isabella se desperezó, fue a la ducha y por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió a su propio reflejo en el espejo y decidió vestirse con algo de sus mejores atuendos. Utilizó un conjunto de falda con blusa en colores negros y grises, dejando sus lisos cabellos sueltos y calzándose unos zapatos de tacón alto, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, pero quería verse formal ese primer día. Se colocó incluso, algo de maquillaje, para ocultar aunque fuera un poco el sufrimiento de días anteriores. Iba a ser un día hermoso, no sabía porqué, pero lo sabía. Quizás conocería nuevas personas o ¿Porqué no? Podría reencontrarse con amigos de la adolescencia… después de todo, ellos también irían a alguna universidad ¿No? Salió de la habitación y, en la cocina, se encontró a Edward vestido de manera formal también. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir color café con una camisa blanca, junto con una corbata del color de su pantalón y zapatos de charol oscuros. Él por su parte, se veía bastante bien.

—¡pero qué hermosa te ves!- Le dijo él con admiración genuina.

—gracias- Sorpresivamente, ella le agradeció de forma sincera.

Ambos se dispusieron a tomar su desayuno. Al terminar, recogieron la mesa, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del apartamento. Subieron al automóvil para asistir a su primer día de clases.

—¿Lista?- Le preguntó él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Supongo que sí- Dijo ella entrelazando sus propios dedos. Se encontraba algo nerviosa.

—Ya conocerás a todos, se supone que al finalizar las clases habrá una fiesta de bienvenida-

La universidad era, sin duda, bastante grande. Había un campus enorme en el cuál, había varios edificios. Estos correspondían a distintas carreras que se impartían ahí. Era demasiado evidente que las instalaciones eran de primer nivel. Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento, luego, se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta, como siempre. Nunca perdía sus caballerosos modales, si a todo eso se le podía llamar caballeroso, claro.

—Aquí puedes seguir tu camino, hagamos de cuenta que no nos conocemos. Ten buen día y te veo a la salida- Le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro –Aah, llámame en cuanto terminen tus clases. Así veremos si nuestros horarios coinciden y nos iremos juntos a casa-

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo irme sola perfectamente-

—No, nada de eso, niña. Tú no te irás sola ¿Lo has comprendido?-

—Está bien- Resopló.

Isabella no tenía ganas de discutir. Corrió hacia el interior de la universidad y se fue directo a su primera clase. El día pasó rapidísimo, los temas que vió fueron muy interesantes, y al fin se dieron las dos horas que les daban para ir a comer algo y socializar en la cafetería. Isabella se puso a observar la universidad, estaba impresionada sin duda. Los edificios se alzaban imponentes ante ella y las áreas verdes sin duda estaban muy bien cuidadas. En esas estaba, cuando de pronto, una jovencita de tez blanca, ojitos azules y cabellos rizados se le acercó. Iba vestida de forma casual y parecía despreocupada.

—¡Hey, Bella!- La saludó efulsivamente.

—¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó, visiblemente confundida y mirando fijamente a la chica.

—¿Tan rápido me has olvidado? ¡Soy Alice!- Isabella se quedó pasmada. Alice había sido de sus primeras mejores amigas. Habían tenido una amistad hermosísima, de esas amistades en las cuáles, podías hablar de todo, podías contar lo que fuera y podías ser tú, sin tapujos. Habían estudiado juntas en el colegio secundario… hasta que llegó Tanya e hizo que perdieran el contacto. Sin duda, Isabella estaba muy feliz de verla. Esperaba que esa amistad resurgiera, por supuesto. Alice era de esas amigas que no traicionaban, que si te daban su amistad, te daban su confianza también… pero sobre todo, era de esas personas que siempre estaban ahí… y de hecho, fueron sus últimas palabras para con Isabella: "Siempre estaré ahí, para cuando me necesites. Sabes dónde encontrarme." Y ambas, aunque no lo sabían, esperaban ese reencuentro con ansias.

—¿Alice? ¿Pero… qué haces aquí?- Isabella preguntó, con cara asombrada.

—Lo mismo que muchos, estudio- respondió con una de sus enormes sonrisas y abrazándola fuertemente –cielos… esto ha sido una enorme sorpresa ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!-

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, en verdad- Bella en verdad apreciaba mucho eso, sentía que en estos momentos, Alice sería la única persona en la que podría confiar… o al menos, eso quería creer. En esta parte de su vida, Bella no confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

—¡Ven y siéntate en mi mesa, tengo qué presentarte a mis amigos!- Le decía con voz aguda, tirándola fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Hey, tranquila! ¿O es que lo que quieres es romperme el brazo?. Decía Isabella, sonriendo. ¡Por fin, algo que le alegrara el día!

—¡Ay, lo siento! Pero es que en serio… tienes qué conocer a mis amigos. Bueno… a mi novio y a mi cuñado. Son grandiosísimas personas ¡Yo les amo a los dos!-

—¿Cómo está eso de que amas a los dos?- Preguntaba Isabella, tomándolo por el doble sentido.

—Bueno, es que Jasper es mi novio, luego te cuento esa historia… y Edward es su hermano, que por cierto, es un amor de persona- Alice guiñaba insistentemente mientras hablaba, gesto que ella tenía cuando estaba muy feliz.

Estuvieron caminando por el campus hasta que llegaron al área de descanso. Ahí, en una de las bancas, estaban dos chicos. Ambos eran blancos, tenían los ojos ambarinos, uno tenía el cabello cobrizo y el otro rubio. Iban igual de informales que Alice, quien le comentó a Isabella que eran mellizos. Ambos se levantaron para saludar a las chicas, se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones. Jasper abrazó a Alice y se sentaron, mientras que Edward quedó algo pasmado ante la presencia de Isabella.

—¡Chicos, miren lo que trajo el viento! Amor, te presento a Bella, esa amiga de la que tanto te he hablado- Gritaba Alice, con tono eufórico –Bella, ellos son Edward y jasper cullen-

—Hola, Bella- Saludó Jasper tendiéndole la mano, gesto al que ella respondió cortésmente.

—¡hey, tú, raro! Demonios…- Alice dijo entre dientes –Tierra llamando a Edward ¡Saluda!- Le dijo, en cuanto logró captar su atención.

—aah, estem… hola- Saludó, aclarándose la garganta e intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

—Hola- Saludó Isabella con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y bien, qué vas a estudiar?- Preguntó Alice a Isabella mientras todos tomaban asiento en su mesa.

—Informática- Ella respondió.

—¿Qué? ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Estarás en el mismo edificio que Edward Masen! Pero…-

—Eso te lo platico luego, Alice- Le dijo Isabella, con gesto serio.

—¿Eso significa que habrá noche de confesiones? ¿Así como las de antes? ¡Geeeniaaaaal!- Alice estaba eufórica, parecía que esa niña nunca se cansaba.

—¿Quién es Edward Masen?- Preguntó Edward.

—Nadie, nadie…- Alice dijo, para suavizar la situación –Chicos, iré por unos cuántos aperitivos a la cafetería, muero de hambre. ¿No se les ofrece nada?-

—¿Cómo me vas a dejar aquí, sola?- preguntó Isabella en evidente estado de nerviosismo.

—¡pero si no estás sola! Puedes estar tranquila, ellos te cuidarán bien. ¡No muerden! Además, son un amor de personas, ¿verdad, chicos?-

—¡Por supuesto, nosotros la cuidaremos bien!- Dijeron al unísono.

—¡Vale, ya vuelvo!- Gritó Alice y se fue con paso danzante hacia la cafetería.

En esas estaba, dirigiéndose a la cafetería para buscar algo de comida, cuando Alice se topó con el típico alumno de la escuela que no sirve para nada. Su nombre era Jakob, no había un centímetro de su piel que no estuviera tatuado, vestía camisas y pantalones rotos y siempre traía cadenas de oro y plata colgando.

—¡hey, Alice!- la llamó, acompañando su llamado con un grotesco silbido.

—¿Qué quieres, odioso?- le gritó ella.

—¿Preséntame a tu amiguita, no?- Él rió a carcajadas.

—No te voy a presentar a nadie. Nos vemos, tengo prisa- Y ella retomó su camino rápidamente.

Jakob se encaminó a la banca de los nerds, o al menos, así la conocían él y sus amigos. La verdad es que la amiga de Alice le pareció muy atractiva, por ello quería conocerla… o al menos, eso es lo que le intentaría hacer creer. La realidad era que quería pasar el rato con ella, pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir ¿verdad?

—Buenos días ¿Cómo están los nerds el día de hoy?- Les dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?- Jasper preguntó en tono desafiante.

—Espera, espera. No te aceleres, mi amigo. Sólo quiero conocer a la jovencita… digo, se ve que nunca ha estado aquí y tiene qué conocer todos los edificios, ¿No?- Dijo, adoptando una expresión de interés. Algo tramaba ese hombre.

—No creo que quiera ir contigo- Le dijo Edward con voz cortante.

—Tú cállate, no te pregunté a ti. Mejor, pidámosle su opinión. ¿Amiga, quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?-

—No creo que me pueda pasar algo malo por aceptar… así que está bien, ha sido un gusto conocerlos, chicos- Dijo ella, levantándose y tomándose del hombro de Jakob.

—Te voy a presentar a unos amigos sensacionales. Te caerán muy bien, ya verás que sí- le decía él con una gran sonrisa, mientras se alejaban de la banca.

Mientras tanto, los nuevos amigos de ella estaban algo preocupados en la banca. Especialmente, Edward.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper.

—nada, es que…-

—¡Ay, no me digas que te gustó!- Jasper le sacó la lengua.

—No es eso, si no que… Jakob no me da confianza-

—Estoy seguro de que ella puede cuidarse, no es ninguna niñita. Sabrá qué hacer si hay peligro- Jasper sonrió confiadamente.

Mientras tanto, Bella fue donde Jakob y sus amigos. Se los encontraron riendo a carcajadas e inhEdwarddo algo que Isabella no conocía.

—¿Tú y ellos… se están drogando?- Preguntó ella realmente sorprendida.

—Calma, pequeña. Es resistol, solo eso. Claro que también tenemos cocaína, pero esa será para después-

—Es que… creo que mejor me voy- Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hey, princesa, no te vayas- Le dijo Jakob, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí –Inhala esto, no te pasará nada- Le dio una botella de Resistol.

—No, Jakob, creo que…-

—Anda, inhálalo- Le sonrió y su aliento podrido le pegó directo –oigan chicos ¿Saben quién es ella? ¡Ella es la ex novia del friki de informática, de Edward!- Al parecer Jakob sabía demasiado. Tenía mucho contacto con Tanya, quien le proporcionaba unas cuántas líneas de cocaína de vez en cuándo –todos aquí sabemos lo que pasó y… no te preocupes, estamos contigo-

—Está bien, creo que lo necesito…- Dijo Isabella. Inhalaría la porquería.

"Ya estoy destruída," pensó "¿qué más puedo perder?"

*Continuará*

¡Hola!

¡A que no se lo esperaban! ¿verdad? Yo tampoco. Esta niña me sorprende demasiado con sus ideas retorcidas… pero aún así la adoro :3

No me gusta poner a Jake de malo, pero bueno… es lo que hay. ¿Qué les parece eso de que exista un Edward Masen y un Edward Cullen? ¡Odio que suene tan predecible! O al menos así lo veo yo. ¡Ahora, mi sección favorita!

*Respondiendo reviews*

Jessi: sí, está mortal. Te prometo que se pondrá mejor ¡Espéralo! ¡Te encantará! ^_^

Marieisahale: pero el otro no *-*

Carol: pasaron muchas cosas. ¡Y van a pasar muchas más!

Randa1: Verás, soy una de esas personas que creen que todo se debe ir planteando por partes. Es decir, todo irá aclarándose conforme vayan pasando los capítulos. Después te prometo que se comprenderá todo y el porqué la situación está ocurriendo como ese plantea aquí. Son muchas cosas, la verdad. Aprecio mucho tu review ^_^

*Fin de la sección*

Pido que me tengan paciencia, después se irán aclarando las cosas y todo podrá comprenderse mejor. ¡Gracias por todo!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
